


Le Pitbull

by MiyaM (Miya_Morana)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/MiyaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius n'en peu plus de la caverne étouffante qu'il partage avec Buck, et va prendre l'air. Sous la forme de Patmol, il fait une mauvaise rencontre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Pitbull

**Author's Note:**

> Écrite en 2010 pour lilou_black dans le cadre de [Créer pour Haïti](http://creerpouraider.livejournal.com/22096.html).

Rester enfermé dans cette maudite caverne avec un Hypogriffe toute la journée était en train de rendre Sirius marteau. En général, il ne sortait que la nuit pour aller subrepticement voler les journaux des habitants de Pré-au-Lard et se dégourdir les jambes. Enfin les pattes, dans le cas précis, puisqu’il était hors de question de prendre le risque que quelqu’un le voit.

Mais il régnait ce jour-là une chaleur étouffante dans son refuge de fortune, et Buck ne cessait de piaffer, agacé, remuant ses larges ailes comme s’il souhaitait prendre vol. N’y tenant plus, Sirius retira ses vêtements et se concentra. On entendit un léger ‘plop’, et là où il se tenait une seconde auparavant se trouvait à présent un chien au poil noir comme la nuit et aux yeux d’un bleu intense, le genre d’yeux que l’on s’attend à voir plus sur un acteur hollywoodien que sur un animal.

Patmol se secoua, jappa en direction de Buck pour lui signaler qu’il s’en allait, et sortit de la caverne par la mince fissure dans la roche.

Un fois dehors, Patmol trottina entre les rochers en direction des champs, dévalant la pente douce avec allégresse. L’air libre et le soleil lui faisaient un bien fou ; l’atmosphère légèrement viciée de la grotte lui rappelait par trop Azkaban.

L’Animagus zigzagua dans les prés autour du village, heureux comme un chiot. Il courra après une belette, aboya contre une taupe qui s’enfouit aussitôt dans son terrier et se roula dans l’herbe à plusieurs reprises. Il poursuivit ensuite un chat jusqu’aux abords du village, trop galvanisé par le sentiment de liberté qui le pénétrait pour faire réellement attention à là où il était.

C’est ainsi qu’il se retrouva truffe-à-truffe avec le pitbull au détour d’une ruelle.

Patmol était un grand chien et dépassait largement l’autre animal. Cependant, il n’était certainement pas aussi bien nourri que le chien de garde en face de lui, aussi recula-t-il légèrement quand le pitbull grogna. Tous ses instincts, décuplés lorsqu’il était sous sa forme animale, lui disaient qu’il avait en face de lui un tueur.

L’Animagus évalua rapidement la situation. Il se tassa sur ses pattes, ventre contre terre, dans une fausse position de soumission. Lorsque le pitbull approcha, Patmol bondit sur, prenant par surprise son adversaire, et disparu en un éclair à l’autre bout de la ruelle. Entendant le pitbull se lancer à sa poursuite en aboyant, Patmol s’engagea dans le dédale de ruelles de Pré-au-Lard.

Après une course poursuite effrénée, il parvint à semer son adversaire en s’élançant entre les jambes des passants dans la rue principale. Après s’être assuré que le pitbull ne le retrouverait pas, Patmol regagna rapidement sa caverne au pied de la montagne.

Ayant repris forme humaine, Sirius serra le cou épais de Buck dans ses bras. L’Hypogriffe agita ses ailes mais ferma les yeux sous la caresse du sorcier. Sirius préférait mille fois partager sa caverne avec lui qu’avec cet horrible pitbull.


End file.
